This Will Destroy You
by GDNGHT
Summary: Three words. Eight letters. That's all it took for my whole world to crumble before me.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor have I ever claimed to own Harry Potter or any of it's characters (Though I wouldn't mind owning Sirius). Ahem. If I were in fact the owner of Harry Potter my name would be J.K Rowling and I would be filthy rich. But alas, it is not as I have very little money in my wallet..._

_I do not own the title either, it's named after the band of the same name._

_On with the story!_

This Will Destroy You

Three words. Eight letters. That's all it took for my whole world to crumble before me.

"I love him," She said.

I don't know why those words made my heart plummet to my stomach and cause my mouth to suddenly go dry. I got this strange sort of feeling like I had just lost something. Something that I could never replace.

'_I love him..." _she said.

No words would spill from my lips, so I settled for a raise of my eyebrows and a simple, "_Oh," _

By the looks of it, she seemed unsatisfied with my answer. In my defense, I was still in a state of shock, what with this sudden exclamation of hers. I don't even know her, so your guess is as good as mine as to why she was telling me _anything_, let alone this. The longer we stood in the empty corridor, the more I regretted ever leaving the Gryffindor common room. I sought out the safety it offered, which was far, far away from the Ravenclaw common room, where in which this _girl _ought to return to. Now, preferably.

She was about to speak when thankfully, something behind my shoulder had caught her eye. I turned around and saw a tall figure making its way toward us from down the corridor. A tall figure that looked a lot like the person this girl just confessed to loving. A tall figure that looked a lot like Remus Lupin. I take back the thankfulness I'd just felt and the heart that now resided in my stomach gave a violent lurch.

"Pads, dinner was barely an hour ago, please don't tell me you're _already_ taking a trip down to the kitchens?" He asked, amber eyes full of mirth and a lopsided grin that he only gave me and the rest of The Marauders. Another lurch attacked my abdomen.

"Are you calling me fat, Messer Moony?" I replied smoothly. "Don't act as if you don't use your Prefect rounds as an excuse to go down to the kitchens to steal some of that chocolate of theirs, for all I know you could've just returned from said place!" I added, not deterred in the least.

"Oh, no. Never. Although I do wonder where you put the four plates of roast and potatoes, the two plates of treacle tart _and _a generous helping of chocolate pudding you had for dinner in that body of yours," A playful glint still shined in his eyes. "And as for your latter argument, you have no proof that I have done such a thing,"

"Is that your way of saying you've been checking me out, Remus?" I said, eyebrow quirked and a smile playing at my lips.

"Every minute of every hour of every day, my love. The heart wants what the heart wants," He says and then laughs that laugh of his, a laugh he saves for myself when we have these silly conversations. A laugh that I wish he would use more, because it seems that my memory can never do it justice. A shiver runs through me that doesn't go unnoticed by my friend. "You coming down with a cold or something, Pads?" He said, raising a hand and placing it on my forehead.

"N-no," I stuttered. Since when did I stutter? "But if I do fall ill, I can always count on you to bring me back to health, yeah?" I said smoothly, adding a wink and causing Remus to laugh again before dropping his hand and shifting his eyes toward the figure behind me.

"Ophelia, hello, I didn't even see you there!" Remus says behind my shoulder. I completely forgot about the Ravenclaw. Ophelia's her name then. And Remus knew that. Why did Remus know that? I turn back around to face her, just in time to see her give Remus a smile as bright as the sun.

"Hello, Remus. I was just talking to Sirius about, ah, the uh, the Potions homework!" She exclaimed. '_Smooth,' _I thought, considering we didn'thavePotions homework.

Remus looked perplexed for a moment but then echoes my own thoughts, "We didn't have Potions homework," Although he says it without sounding like a know-it-all. Because Remus would never be patronizing. He's too patient, too kind, too _good_. He's too too, but he's Remus and I wouldn't change him one bit. I'm seriously considering going to the Hospital Wing if this lurching thing persists.

"O-oh.. I meant... ah..." She faltered. What came out of my mouth next was what I like to call word vomit, which is basically saying something without thinking. At all. Not one bit. "She was actually asking me if you had any plans for the next trip to Hogsmeade, Moons," I said with far too much enthusiasm for my liking and added a pat on Remus's back for the hell of it. He just gave me a strange look. This stupid bird owes me one.

He looks back at Ophelia as his lips form a smile, one that I didn't like seeing him give her and she's smiling back. "So, would you like to go with me? She said.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you," Remus said, and it felt like a trip to the Hospital Wing would no longer be necessary, because the lurching had stopped all together and my stomach had never felt so empty before in my life.

_**A/N**: So I am still rather new to writing fanfiction, or anything that people actually read (aside from school related assignments and the sort of course) so forgive me for any errors I may have made as I do not have a beta and never really considered myself a good writer. I guess I've just been in the mood to write about our adorable canines. And I wanted to share it with you guys in hope that you lot would enjoy it! Yes? No? Maybe? Review and tell me what you think, it boosts my scarred ego, unless its a bad review, then well... To each his own, yeah? :'D I'm not quite sure how long this will be as i've only written a little bit more than this and it's sort of been in my computer for month. 've just decided to post it to see if it's worth continuing, so we'll see~! Thanks for reading. _


End file.
